Ripe Tomatoes
by Suspicious Pickles
Summary: Poor Lovina! In the middle of the night she starts mysteriously bleeding for no reason and her stomach is killing her. Wait, why does that Spanish bastard seem to be so embarrassed to tell her what's wrong?


A small teenage girl with long, tangled brown hair was racing down the halls of an elegant mansion. She skillfully maneuvered the various twists and turns in the dark of the night, a clear destination in mind.

Lovina's small feet pounded against the floor as she dashed through the house. It was a good thing she had the way to the Spanish bastard's room memorized, as it was too dark to see properly. She guessed it was sometime after midnight, but Lovina had an emergency on her hands. It couldn't even be blamed on squirrels this time.

Lovina burst into Antonio's room, letting the door slam against the wall with a loud bang. "Bastard, get up! How can you sleep at a time like this, you ass?"

Antonio groaned from underneath his blanket. "Lovi, what timmmee is it? Can't it wait until the morning?" He whined as Lovina yanked one of his pillows away from him and smacked him with it.

"No, it cannot wait! I'm dying you bastard!" Lovina felt tears begin to collect at the corner of her eyes.

Antonio had begun to let out another whine but quickly sat up when Lovina said she was dying. His curly hair was tangled and his tall, lithe form was only wearing grey pants covered in a red tomato pattern, revealing a generous amount of sun tanned skin. He squinted at her, trying to see what was wrong in the darkness.

"What's wrong, Lovi? Are you hurt?" He asked while fumbling around his nightstand, looking for a candle so he could better examine his tomate. The room was rather extravagant with big windows but there was still very little light at this time of night.

"I already told you! I'm fucking dying! I woke up and I was covered in blood and my stomach is fucking killing me." She clutched at her stomach as pain racked through her again.

Still not quite catching on as to what was wrong with his Lovi, Antonio began to panic. "Oh no! Don't worry, Lovina, it's going to be alright. Oh shit, that's a lot of blood. Um…oh god…What now? Don't worry, Lovi. Oh god what do I do?"

At this point Antonio was beginning to hyperventilate. What if his little tomato was seriously hurt? Antonio pulled at his curly brown hair, trying to recall any first-aid he knew. What if she was really going to die? Antonio swept Lovina up into his arms and ran down the hall towards the bathroom. Lovina looked only around fourteen years old so she wasn't that heavy but Antonio stumbled several times due to his panic before finally reaching the bathroom.

Antonio set Lovina down on the edge of the tub before hastily lighting a candle so he could see better. Once the room was filled with an amber glow he could see the true damage. Lovina's white nightgown had a dark red stain that was centered on the lower part of the body and she had her arms wrapped around her flat stomach.

Lovina whined as she felt another ache in her stomach. "Do something, bastard!"

Just as Lovina clutched at her stomach again, Antonio began to realize exactly where that red stain was located. His green eyes grew to the size of quarters when he also began to get an idea of what might be wrong with Lovina. "Um… Lovi, is there a specific wound that you're bleeding from?"

Lovina weakly kicked him for asking such a stupid question. "No, you dumbass, that's why I'm dying. I don't know why I'm bleeding."

Well…that certainly explained a lot. Apparently his tomate pequeña was no longer a _little_ tomato.

Antonio laughed nervously as Lovina scowled at him, crossing her arms. Oh shit, how was he supposed to explain something like this? "Well, you see, Lovi…uh… when a girl becomes a w-woman she um… You're not actually dying, it's j-just that you've…uh."

Lovina only blinked, not understanding what Antonio was getting at. Apparently she wasn't dying, but something was obviously still bothering the fucker. And what was this crap of becoming a woman have to do with any of this?

"What I mean is, every woman has this thing once a m-month where she gets…cramps and leaks from uh… y'know… down there." Antonio gestured vaguely at Lovina, trying to convey where he meant by _down there._

"What the fuck are you talking about?" It was unsettling to see the happy, confident Spaniard so flustered.

Antonio laughed nervously again, this time bordering on hysterical. His voice cracked as he tried again to explain. "Ya see, Lovi. Inside your body is … uh… a tomato! Yes, a tomato! People have tomatoes in them that once a month leaves their body because it's starting to rot. So that's not really blood, it's just a very very rotten tomato! And… your stomach hurts because your body is sad that it has to give up the tomato!"

Lovina blinked at him, trying to process this information. Honestly, it sounded like bullshit but at the moment she was willing to accept any explanation. "So… I'm not dying?"

Antonio smiled brightly; thanking God she didn't question him. "Nope, you're fine! It'll happen once a month from now on though, so you should probably be prepared for that. Now let's get you cleaned up."

Antonio went to go get her a new nightgown and a cloth to catch anymore of the 'rotten tomato'.

Once Lovina stepped out of the bathroom Antonio picked her up again, ignoring her struggling.

"What the hell, bastard? I'm fine now, put me down. I'm not a little kid anymore." Lovina smacked him in the head and pushed her long auburn hair away from her hazel eyes so she could see his face.

"But, Lovi, tonight was stressful; don't you want to sleep in Boss's bed? I miss having my Lovi with me at night." Antonio pouted and turned his head so Lovina would be assaulted head on with the strength of his puppy dog eyes.

Lovina tried to kick Antonio again but her protests died away quickly. One night with the tomato-bastard wouldn't hurt. It's not like she wanted to, it was just to make the tomato bastard happy. Not that she wanted the tomato bastard to be happy, of course, it's just that he wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed. Besides, she was getting tired and his room was closer than hers.

As Lovina spiraled down into more and more denial, Antonio finally reached his room and softly kicked open the door. He strode over to the bed and carefully set the already sleepy Lovina down. Crawling in beside his little tomato, he drew the covers over both of them.

For once, Lovina didn't push him away when he cuddled up against her. Just before she fell asleep, a thought occurred to her. Her words were slurred from exhaustion, but Lovina quietly whispered to Antonio.

"Hey, bastard?"

"Hm. Yeah, Lovi?"

"To make up for this, you can spend the night in my room when your tomato rots."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't care how much of a happy Spaniard you are, no man can comfortably deal with the awkwardness of a girl getting her period. XD <strong>

**Unbetaed and only briefly edited so please excuse any mistakes. However, please tell me about mistakes with the Spanish (little as there is) for future reference. **

**Bye! Thanks for reading, have a good weekend and leave a review if you so feel inclined.**


End file.
